The proposed four year study will describe the psychopathology and suicidal behavior of a consecutive series of adolescents indicated as physically abused and recruited directly from the Nassau County Central Registry for Abuse of the New York State Department of Social Services. The study will also examine diagnoses of psychopathology and suicidal behavior in parents and grandparents, and behavioral dysfunction and suicidal behavior in siblings. Three samples: The adolescent abuse sample; a non-abused non- behaviorally disturbed adolescent sample and a non-abused non- behaviorally disturbed adolescent sample will be studied and compared in order to clarify the specific contribution of physical violence to psychopathology. The assessment of psychiatric disorders will take into consideration risk factors for adult and child psychopathology and suicide.